Broken
by Mil-Misty
Summary: There are four clans Mistclan, that live by the lake, Shadeclan that leave in the pine forests, Fireclan that leave in the forests, Duskclan that lives in a rocky place, but not many mountains. The clans were going great, until a dark cat becomes leader, and makes the kits apprentices at 3 moons. A kit is supposed to save them, but she didn't ask for this. And she didn't want it.
1. Alliances

Mistyclan

Leader: Ripplestar- A dark tom with a silver underbelly and muzzle, with green eyes

Deputy: Reedfur- A grey tom;short fur; green eyes

Medicine cat: Spottedeyes- A tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes and strange yellow spots in them

Medicine cat apprentice: Windpaw- A white tom, with silver eyes

Warriors:

Cherryblossom- A cream she-cat with amber eyes

Featherfall- A silver she-cat with blue eyes

Creekheart- A black tom, with blue shining eyes

Ambereyes- A light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Ryetail- A ginger tom, with a white underbelly, and green eyes

Tinyshell- A black small tom, with silver eyes

Icepad- A white she-cat with silver specks, with blue eyes

Jaggedpool-A brown tom with a lighter under belly, and blue eyes

Raggedfoot- A raggedy furred tom with red fur and amber eyes.

Swiftheart- A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blackclaw- A black tom, with long claws, and dark brown eyes

Queens

Rainflower- A grey she-cat with violet eyes

(Kits- Softkit, Splashkit, and Littlekit)

Goldenfur

( Kits: Longkit, Maplekit, and Sunkit)

Apprentices:

Aspenpaw- A grey she-cat with silver underbelly, and silver eyes

Brownpaw- A brown tabby with brown eyes

Graypaw- A grey long furred tom with grey eyes.

Elders:

Minnowfoot- A brown tom with silver eyes

Shadeclan

Leader: Nightstar- A black tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Ravenclaw- A black tom with a bluish tint to his fur, and violet eyes

Medicine Cat: Adderbite- A brown tom, with amber eyes

Warriors

Breezetail- A black tom, with a white underbelly, and blue eyes

Bluefeather- A blueish grey she-cat, with silver eyes

Lightstrike- A brown tom, with a lighter underbelly and muzzle, and yellow eyes

Spiritsong- A grey she-cat, with white underbelly, and black spots and violet eyes

Shadowfur- A pure midnight black tom with blue eyes

Duskfang- A brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens

Lilymist- Grey tabby she-cat with silver eyes

(Kits: Mudkit, Larkkit)

Fireclan

Leader: Sharpstar

Deputy: Brokenfoot- A brown tabby tom, with a twisted foot, and brown eyes

Medicine cat: Honeydew- A ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Duskclan

Leader: Hollowstar- A blue she-cat with brown eyes

Deputy: Spiderweb- A black tom with brown eyes

Medicine cat: Stumpytail- A old tom with raggedy fur, brown pelt and amber eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Thrushpaw- A pale brown tom, with yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

Spottedeyes padded into Ripplestar's den, her head down with grieve.

**"Is he dead?"** A voice asked.

**"Yes Ripplestar, Reedfeather is dead..."** She mewed.

**"I'm so sorry Spottedeyes, I know you tried your best to save your brother" **Ripplestar mewed, nodding.** "I must now pick another deputy..."** Spottedeyes only nodded. **"Who would you suggest, Spottedeyes?**" He asked.

**"Well, Raggedfoot is a good pick, though he is reaching senior warrior age. But Ryetail is young, he might be a good pick..."**

**"No, he's too young, I want someone experienced, but still young...Ryetail just doesn't have enough experience, he hasn't even had a apprentice yet...After all, i'm on my last life Spottedeyes"** he mewed, sighing. She nodded, but she was stumped, Ripplestar was asking for a lot.

**"What about Jaggedpool, he's young, had his first apprentice, and already been in a few battles..."**

**"No, no, Jaggedpool is a good warrior, but no leader, but..."** Ripplestar trailed off. _Please don't be talking about Blackclaw..._She prayed.** "Blackclaw is very experienced, young, and has pure leadership skills, he'll be perfect. Now Spottedeyes, come with me while I make the announcement..."** Spottedeyes sighed, but followed her leader like he had commanded.

**"All cats old enough to swim, gather her beneath the rock for a clan meeting!"** Ripplestar yowled. As cats gathered, he went on.** " As you may know, our deputy Reedfeather, has died, from a terrible wound, that Shadeclan had afflicted on him. But I must pick a deputy, and I have chosen...Blackclaw"** he mewed, staring down at Blackclaw. There were cheers for Blackclaw, clearly they had expected him to be deputy.

**"Thank you Ripplestar, i'll be the best deputy"** he mewed, but he gave a smirk that gave Spottedeyes a shiver down her spine.

**"I know you will"** Ripplestar mewed, with a dip of the head.

* * *

**1.5 moons later**

Spottedeyes pressed down cobwebs down on Ripplestar's cuts. There had been a group of rogues that had attacked, and Ripplestar was badly damaged in the attack. Spottedeyes was starting to panic, when she saw Ripplestar's eyes go cloudy.

**"No! No! No! No! Ripplestar don't leave me, come back, come back!"** She cried, looking down at the now lifeless body. **"Please"** She begged.

**"I guess that means i'm leader now"** Blackclaw mewed, padding into the medicine den.

**"Don't you feel any grief for your leader? ANTHING, don't you understand, he just died, **_**died"** _she mewed shaking her head.** "I can't let you be leader, this just isn't right, I won't let this happen!"** Spottedeyes mewed, looking him straight in the eyes.

**"Oh, do you think Starclan will be happy if you try to kill me, you are powerless Spottedeyes, I'm meant to be leader, Ripplestar saw that, why can't you?"** He asked, glaring at her.** "Now, I shall choose a deputy, and than go to the Moonice, goodbye Spottedeyes"** He mewed, with a dip of the head. I saw him climb onto the rock, that he said all the meetings on, and looked around. **"Ripplestar is dead, so i'm now leader, so i'm going to need to choose a deputy"** he mewed.** "Ryetail, you shall be the next deputy"** he mewed. There were some yowls of approval, but most remained quiet, and only a few chanted Ryetail's name. Ripplestar had been right not to choose Ryetail, after all he still did have a apprentice, so he shouldn't even be a deputy, but I was powerless, just like Blackclaw said.

**Sorry guys its short, but I hope you like my new story! 3**


	3. Chapter 1: First Day of Training

Fallenkit was now three moons of age, her and her siblings were now going to become apprentices. Fallenkit was so excited as Rainflower licked all of them, with sadness in her eyes. Her father Creekheart stood nearby, talking in a hushed voice with Ryetail, the deputy. When finally the ceremony started, as Blackclaw jumped onto his rock.

"Let all cats gather here beneath the rock for the clan meeting!" He yowled, though most cats were already there. "Fallenkit, Splashkit, and Softkit, you are now three moons of age, and are ready to become a apprentice." Blackclaw went straight to giving mentors, he had taken the starclan, and warrior code out of the ceremony. "Fallenkit, from now on you shall be known as Fallenpaw" he turned to Ryetail. "You have been loyal Ryetail, and as my deputy, i'm giving you Fallenpaw as your apprentice, teach her all your skills." Fallenpaw's eyes shined, as she touched noses with her new mentor. "Splashkit, from now on you shall be known as Splashpaw" he mewed. "Jaggedpool, you are strong willed, and brave you shall be Splashpaw's mentor." he mewed, and my brother touched noses with his new mentor. "Softkit, you are tiny are useless, you shall now be known as Softpaw, Spottedeyes shall be your mentor" he mewed, Softpaw was a little smaller than the rest of us, but not by much.

"Thats so unfair, I don't want to be a medicine cat, I want to be a warrior!" She protested.

"Why I say is law!" He growled.

"Don't worry Softpaw, you get to meet Starclan, its almost the full moon and-"

"No, you shall not visit Starclan anymore, I forbid it, medicine cats are useless, thats why its perfect for Softpaw" Blackstar mewed. _My sisters not useless..._ I thought, Softpaw was good at strategies, which makes up for her size, she would of been a great warrior. I heard a sound from behind me it was Goldenfur's kits, who were only 2 moons old.

"i'm just as big as them, why can't I be a apprentice now?" Longkit asked.

"Because you aren't old enough Longkit!" Goldenfur snapped.

"No Goldenfur, he is right. Longkit, from now on you shall be known as Longpaw, Creekheart shall be your mentor" he mewed, with a wave of your tail.

"You can't do that Blackstar, he's way to young-"

"Shush Goldenfur!" He said with a deep growl. I looked over at my father, hoping to see some look on his face, that would indicate that this was all wrong. But Creekheart didn't have anything like that, he had pride, and wiliness in his eyes. _Is my father really for this? _I wondered. _I guess that means what he is doing is fine...After all my father is the best warrior ever!_

* * *

"Ok Fallenpaw, are you ready to see the territory?" Ryetail asked, I nodded enthusiastically. I still couldn't believe that the deputy was my mentor. "Good, we should get going" he mewed, already padding toward the entrance. As we walked, I looked up at Ryetail.

"Ryetail, could you give a word to Blackstar, just telling him that Softpaw should be a warrior, I mean she is good at-"

"No Fallenpaw! She's too weak to become a warrior" Ryetail growled.

"But-"

"Fallenpaw, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut!" He growled at her. Fallenpaw nodded, and sighed. When she saw Creekheart run over to them.

"Thought we should show them together, Ryetail, after all I would like to spend time with my-"

"Yeah, whatever, lets just get going!" He growled. Creekheart nodded, and Longpaw followed slow behind.

* * *

When we got back, my paws were killing me, and Creekheart hardly even said a word to me, after Ryetail snapped at him. Though surprisingly, two kits were waiting for Longpaw.

"Its not fair, why does Longpaw get to be a apprentice, and we don't?" Sunkit asked, I looked at him with a pity look.

"Because i'm bigger than you!" Longpaw mewed, with pride in his eyes.

"Longpaw, don't boast" Goldenfur mewed, shaking his head.

"Goldenfur, he's fine, let him boast its his first day as a apprentice!" Ryetail purred. "Creekheart got lucky, Longpaw is a natural at everything, unlike Fallenpaw all she does is ask questions" I just stared at him, as my mother, Rainflower approached.

"Don't talk to my kit that way!" She growled.

"Don't talk to your deputy like that Rainflower!" Ryetail snapped back.

"Oh you-" Rainflower started, but Creekheart interrupted her.

"Rainflower, stop, Ryetail is right, Longpaw is a lot better than Fallenpaw" I looked at my father surprised. And my mother looked furious.

"How could you talk about your kit that way? " Rainflower snapped.

"Rainflower, quiet now, before I go and talk to Blackstar, and i'm sure you wouldn't want that now would you? Specially on your kits happiest days of there life" Ryetail growled. Rainflower was about to say more, but she closed her mouth, hung her head, and padded into the nursery.

"Where are you going, the kits are all grown up, you don't belong in there anymore!" Creekheart mewed, but Rainflower didn't turn around, she just kept padding on. I looked over to see Softpaw peeking out of the medicine den, clearly looking to see what all the commotion is about. I ducked away from Ryetail, and padded over to my sister.

"You ok?" I ask her, she only nods slowly, but I know her, and I know she isn't ok.

"What do you do, I mean not like anyone can stand up to Blackstar, or Ryetail..." she mewed, looking down at her paws.

"Yeah, well being apprentice isn't so exciting I mean...All we did today was look around the territory, and Longpaw hunted a bit with Creekheart.." I said trying to make it sound as boring as possible.

"Thats better than what I did today, all I did was look at the territory, but not the good parts like you. We looked at what places was the best for moss, MOSS!" Softpaw growled.

"Softpaw..." I mewed, I didn't know what to say, I mean what could i say? I wouldn't want to be a medicine cat, and Softpaw really doesn't belong there, just because she's small doesn't make her useless. I was a little bit grateful, when Ryetail padded over, at least at first.

"What are you doing talking to useless cats like Softpaw? All she is is a medicine cat!" He growled, I wanted to speak up, but I remember Ryetail telling me I have to learn to hold my mouth.

"Can I go talk to Minnowfoot?" I asked, Minnowfoot was our only elder, and always had good stories to tell, I remember when I was only one moon old, he told us about Cloudstar, who was the leader before Ripplestar, and Minnowfoot had only been Minnowpaw at the time.

"No, never! Minnowfoot is just a waste of space, eating our prey but not hunting! He better start doing some hunting, or he's going to get kicked out of the clan" he growled to me. I stared at him shocked, _would Minnowfoot really get kicked out? He wasn't a waste of space, he was important to the clan too, Ripplestar often consulted him on decisions, him and Spottedeyes, at least thats what Rainflower always told me..._ I thought, sighing and shaking my head.

"Ok...I suppose your right" I lied, but I wanted to get on Ryetail's good side. I looked over, noticing that Softpaw had left her spot, and was probably back in the medicine den.

"Now go make yourself useful for once, and go-"

"But, I just went out training!" I complained, I was so tired, and really hungry, I hadn't ate all day, so I just couldn't hold my tongue any longer.

"Fallenpaw, hold your tongue!" He snapped. "Now go, you, Longpaw, and Tinyshell are going to go hunting" he mewed. _There was only one problem with that...I didn't know how to hunt, Creekheart had stopped to teach Longpaw, who had been a natural, but Ryetail didn't think that he should bother with me, since I wasn't good at anything. _


	4. Chapter 2: Hunting and New Friends

As I left with Tinyshell and Longpaw, I felt a pit in my stomach. _What will happen if I come back empty? _She wondered with fear.

**"Um...Tinyshell?"** I mewed.

**"What Fallenpaw?"** He asked.

**"Its just...I don't know how to hunt, Ryetail hasn't taught me yet..."** I confessed. Tinyshell rolled his eyes, I wasn't sure if it was at me, or at Ryetail.

**"Figures, Ryetail doesn't do his job, and than leaves me to do it!"** Tinyshell mewed. **"Longpaw, what about you, do you know how to hunt?"**

**"Of course, Creekheart said i'm a natural"** Longpaw boasted.

**"Oh, don't boast Longpaw"** Tinyshell growled to him.

**"Ryetail says its good to boast"** he mewed.

**"Yes, well Ryetail says a lot of things, and he's not always right"** Tinyshell mewed. I looked at Tinyshell shocked, even if I was young, I knew that no one should talk about Ryetail that way. Tinyshell suddenly stopped, and got into a crouch.** "Tell me Fallenpaw, do you smell anything?"** He asked, I was about to speak, but Longpaw was already pressing forward, in a hunters crouch, to go catch it. **"Longpaw, get back here! this is Fallenpaw's prey"** he growled, but Longpaw didn't listen. I recognized the prey, as a mouse, but I didn't find any use telling Tinyshell now. I saw as the sun started to go down, and I looked at Tinyshell, and whispered

**"Shouldn't we start to get back, I mean it's almost dark"** but Tinyshell just shook his head. I looked back at Longpaw, who now had the mouse in his jaws, and eyes shining. Tinyshell just rolled his eyes again, and got up and trekked along again.

* * *

I came back to camp with my first piece of prey, but it was only a scrawny bird, that had flown over from Fireclan.

**"Thats all you manged to catch?"** Ryetail said as he padded over to me.

**"It was her first time hunting Ryetail, don't forget that, its amazing she got anything!"** Tinyshell defended. And I knew what was coming next.

**"Oh, I think I know what she should of caught Tinyshell!"** He snapped. **"At least two pieces of prey, now since you weren't able to get that Fallenpaw, you don't get to eat tonight!"** He growled. And I stared at him shocked, I hadn't even ate all day, and now I don't get anything? I sighed, and obeyed and padded into the apprentices den, eager to rest, but Softpaw stopped me.

**"Hey**" she mewed.

**"Hey Softpaw, how's it going?"** I asked her.

**"Oh, fine, I think the only plus side to this all is Whitepaw. He's the other medicine cat apprentice "** Softpaw mewed. I didn't know that two medicine cat apprentices were even allowed, but like Softpaw could read my thoughts she answered my questions.** "Spottedeyes says back in her day, only one apprentice was allowed, but I guess that Blackstar doesn't care about that"** she mewed, with her head low.** "Well I should get back, Spottedeyes will wonder where I went"** Softpaw mewed, walking back to the medicine den. I turn and pad into the apprentice den, where I find Brownpaw, and Aspenpaw there.

**"Hey, you must Fallenpaw, correct?"** Brownpaw asked, and I nodded.

**"Come and join us, we were just talking about training!"** Aspenpaw mewed. I shrug and pad over to them, and sit down beside Brownpaw.

**"Your so lucky, I had to wait until I was six moons before I was a apprentice!"** Brownpaw mewed, with a little jealousy in his voice.

**"Six moons really?"** I said surprised, I was only three moons old!

**"Yeah, used to be the law, back when Ripplestar was leader"** Aspenpaw cut in.** "But Blackstar seems to think its way to long to wait, and I agree"** she mewed.

**"You must almost be a warrior than, right?"** I asked the both of them. Brownpaw shrugged, and replied.

**"I don't know, training seems to be going on forever! I'v already been a apprentice for three moons!"** He mewed, which meant that he was now nine moons old, six moons older than me.

**"Wow..."** I mewed. I saw Aspenpaw yawn, and blink slowly.

**"Well, I'll see you guys later, my mentor Ambereyes is taking me out for dawn patrol in the morning, and I should get some sleep, or Ambereyes won't be happy that i'm falling asleep on patrol!"** She purred, and headed towards her nest.

**"We should probably leave Aspenpaw to sleep"** Brownpaw commented.** "Come on, lets go out to camp**" though my paws were aching, I wanted to stay with Brownpaw so I followed him out, where I found my brother Splashpaw.

**"Hey Fallenpaw, wasn't training great today? You are so lucky you got the deputy-Hey who's this?"** Splashpaw ask nodding towards Brownpaw.

**"This is Brownpaw, one of the other apprentices"** I mewed.

**"You are Fallenpaw's brother right? You got Jaggedpool as a mentor"** Brownpaw mewed remembering.

**"Yeah, who do you have Brownpaw?"** Splashpaw asked him.

**"Raggedfoot, he's pretty cool"** Brownpaw nodded. "Though I wasn't as lucky as Fallenpaw clearly to get Ryetail as my mentor" he mewed looking at me.

**"I'm not that lucky...Really..."** Fallenpaw mewed. _Why is everyone saying i'm lucky? All Ryetail does is yell at me, and say i'm not doing it right, or i'm useless as a apprentice. _

**"You kidding? Blackstar clearly saw something in you when you were a kit for him to choose Ryetail to train you!"** I wanted to get the attention off of me, so I turned to Splashpaw.

**"So you said training was good, what did you do?"** I asked.

**"Oh, well we went looking at the territory, but than Greypaw and his mentor, Icepad came up after me and Jaggedpool had finished, and offered to go hunting with me and Jaggedpool. she and Greypaw didn't even mind that I didn't know how. Though Jaggedpool seemed to get a little frustrated with me, but Icepad told him to cool down"** Splashpaw mewed with amusement.

**"Sounds fun"** I mewed, nodding.

**"So you met Greypaw already? He's Aspenpaw's brother, though you probably haven't met Aspenpaw yet"** Brownpaw told Splashpaw, and he shook his head.

**"So, how is Softpaw like being a medicine cat?"** Splashpaw asked.

**"Oh, you know..."** I said trying to hint that we shouldn't talk about it with Brownpaw there. But Splashpaw didn't get the hint.

**"No not really...I haven't had the chance to talk to her all day" **

**"She's fine, you know a lot to learn"** I mewed, trying to jerk my head towards Brownpaw, but Splashpaw still didn't understand, but he didn't press further.

**"Ok..."** My paws were really hurting now, and I figured I should probably get to bed, so I tell Splashpaw and Brownpaw goodbye, and than go back to the apprentices den, into my new nest. Which had been made by my mother earlier since I as too busy.


	5. Chapter 3: All Wrong

Fallenpaw felt someone poking her ribs, and she tried to shoo them away, but they kept going.

"Fallenpaw, wake up, its time for training, Ryetail is waiting!" I recognized the voice as Brownpaw. I looked up sleepily, and saw that it was still dark out, and the sun had not yet come out. "He's going to get angry if you don't get out soon!" Brownpaw said, standing up, and padding out of the den. I followed after, letting out long yawns. I saw Maplekit and Sunkit fast asleep in there nests in the nursery, and not to any surprise I saw Rainflower in there too. She never came out after he fight with Creekheart. I looked over to the camp entrance, to see Ryetail, and Raggedfoot waiting together.

"We have training together today, battle training, Ryetail told me that it's the most important!" Brownpaw mewed, right before we approached them.

"My goodness Fallenpaw, were you going to sleep all day?" Ryetail asked with a growl. Seemed as though Ryetail was always growling, to everyone.

"Now, today we are going to do battle training, Brownpaw, you have already had a lesson of this, so I expect you to go easy on Fallenpaw, after all this is only her second training lesson" he mewed. Raggedfoot mewed. Brownpaw nodded, "ok, than lets get going!" he mewed. Brownpaw and I stayed near the back, were Ryetail took the lead with Raggedfoot in the middle. Everyone knows that you don't take the lead when Ryetail is around.

"So, you can't really be saying this it's bad that Ryetail is your mentor...After all he is the deputy! It's such a honor..." Brownpaw whispered to me, raising his voice the slightest bit.

"Shh..." I whispered to him sternly. "And well...You just don't understand, I would rather have a normal mentor, like Raggedfoot" I mewed.

"Well, I would trade Raggedfoot for Ryetail any day!" Brownpaw whispered back.

"Well not me, when Ryetail is your mentor, he has great expectations to live up to, and unless you are Longpaw, you can't live up to them!" I whispered with some resentment in my voice.

"Longpaw isn't even three moons old, how much of a competition could he possibly be?"

"You would be surprised, it's like he's been training for months now. His first piece of prey he saw, he caught it. He's a natural, and I know Ryetail would rather have him a mentor instead of me..."

"Thats-" before Brownpaw could finish, we stopped and Raggedfoot looked behind him.

"Are you two just going to gossip all day, or do some real training?" He asked, I looked down at my paws embarrassed, while Ryetail jumped onto a small rock. Clearly trying to take the leading role.

"Ok, we shall start with something easy, Raggedfoot, show them the back kick!" He ordered. Raggedfoot nodded, he pressed on his front paws, and kicked back with his feet.

"Now, Fallenpaw you try it on Brownpaw, Brownpaw find a way of defense!" Ryetail ordered.

* * *

"No, no, Fallenpaw!" Ryetail growled, clearly irritated with me. "You must use more force, really get that killing bite, surely you can do better than this?" Ryetail asked, but I only looked at my paws.

"Ryetail, Fallenpaw is probably just tired, we should head back" Raggedfoot suggested, but Ryetail's glare flew over to him. Clearly not happy he was taking charge.

"Fine, but Raggedfoot you take the back, along with Fallenpaw, Brownpaw you come in the front with me" Ryetail mewed, trying to get any commands he could possibly get in. _I'm not even worthy to walk with him! _Fallenpaw thought, dreading what her father would say after Ryetail told him everything. On their way back, Raggedfoot looked down at me and smiled.

"Don't let Ryetail get under your fur, he's hard on you because he wants you to be the best. After all this is his first apprentice!" Raggedfoot whispered to me. I nodded, but it didn't help me any, because as we padded back into camp, I saw Creekheart waiting for me, or for Ryetail who knew anymore? But I could tell with by the way he walked to me, he was more interested in Ryetail, because he kept glancing over at him as he talked.

"So Fallenpaw...Training good?" He asked his tail swishing back and fourth.

"Yeah fine" I mewed pushing my way way between him, and as soon as I did, Creekheart went and talked to Ryetail. Who just seemed irritated, probably at me. I saw my mother come out of the nursery, for the first time in awhile.

"Fallenpaw, you ok?" she asked, looking at me worriedly. "Is training too hard or something?" She asked, I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it, and pushed right past her too. Even though I longed for her warmth, and her comforted words, but I knew Ryetail would only punish me for speaking to her. Even though I didn't eat yesterday, I wasn't even hungry anymore. Ryetail's words nagged at me, and to make things all the better Longpaw padded up to me.

"Hey mouse-brain!" He sneered, but all I wanted to do was to go lay in my nest.

"Longpaw get out of the way, before I claw your face up!" Fallenpaw growled. "I just learned some new moves if you would like me to test them out on you?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, like i'm scared of you, know some fancy moves? Well Creekheart is taking me out battle training tomorrow, why don't we see if your skills will last out than?" Longpaw asked, unsheathing his claws. "Or we could do this now, it might give you a fair chance, fox-heart!" He growled. But before either of us could do anything my mother was between us.

"Fallenpaw, Longpaw break it up!" She growled.

"Oh so Fallenpaw, you need your mother to come and save you?" Longpaw asked, not giving up the fight despite what my mother said. But I couldn't take it anymore, but I didn't fight Longpaw, instead I ran away. I ran as far as I could, and I didn't stop...

**Sorry it's short, and not really exciting, but I figured it was necessary for later things. **


	6. Chapter 4: Minnowfoot

I didn't stop, I just kept running and running. The words that Ryetail told me, and Longpaw burned in my head. I felt lost like I didn't belong here. But as I realized I smelt another cat. A shiver went down my spine, as I realized I had gone over the border. My heart started to pump fast, and I thought of all the battle moves I had learned today. _But we didn't cover defense, only offense! _I thought with panic. I looked at where I was, what border had I crossed? Shadeclan, I could tell by all the pine trees. _Oh please don't tell me the cat has scented me...Please Starclan please..._ she prayed, but before she could even do anything else, A black tom with blue eyes jumped out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" He asked, his neck fur rising up, and his claws unsheathed. The cat was big, and looked like he was a warrior.

"I-I I didn't mean to cross the border...I mean..." I scampered.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"Fallenpaw, from Mistyclan..."

"Now you said you didn't mean the cross the border?" He mewed now circling me.

"Yes, just please let me go back..." She mewed, her head down, showing submission.

"Why should I?"

"Because, I didn't mean to the cross the border, and i'm no threat to you. "

"I see..." He mewed, with a smile.

"Shadowpaw!" I heard a voice call, and I felt a paw shove me into a thorn bush. I look over to see it was the apprentice, that I was guessing his name was Shadowpaw. Which meant this cat was a apprentice, he seemed awful big for a apprentice.

"Ow" I whispered, as a thorn jabbed in my side.

"Shh, there are cats coming!" He growled to me.

"Shadowpaw, are you going to keep wandering off or finish the patrol?" The strange cat asked.

"Finish the patrol, Shadowfur!" He mewed. "I'll be there in a moment!" he mewed. _Thats strange, they have the same name..._

"Well hurry it up Shadowpaw!" Shadowfur growled, and than stalked off. I than came out of the thorn bush, thorns piercing me. as I went.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I just wanted to deal with you myself" he mewed, turning his head away from me.

"You both have the same name, why?" I asked.

"He's my father, I was named after him..." Shadowpaw mewed, shrugging. He than looked up with sharp eyes, "get out of here, I don't want to see you back in Shadeclan territory again!" He growled. The words hardly reached my brain before I ran back to camp.

* * *

When I reached camp, I was out of breath, I had ran all the way back, not even stopping.

"Fallenpaw, what do you think you are doing running away like that? You could have at least hunted why you were out there, fish-brain!" Ryetail "greeted" me.

"Sorry Ryetail..."

"What's that smell on you? Did you fall in the mud or something? You smell awful!" _Mouse- brain doesn't even know this is the smell of Shadeclan! _I thought, but I didn't dare say it.

"Yeah, thats it, I feel in some mud, I tried washing my pelt off, but I guess the smell stayed. Well see you later Ryetail!" I mewed, rushing past him, my thoughts focused on Shadowpaw.

"Hey Fallenpaw, I did not excuse you. Come back here" I sighed, and twirled around towards Ryetail.

"Anything else you need Ryetail?" I asked.

"Don't give me that, and actually yes. The gathering is in a couple of days, and I need you to step up your act if you want to go. It would be embarrassing if my new apprentice didn't get to go, and not just for you!" He mewed. "So, your going to be going on a hunting patrol with Ambereyes, Aspenpaw, and Minnowfoot." He mewed waving me to go, but I didn't.

"Minnowfoot's coming? But he's a elder!" I protested.

"Hold your tongue Fallenpaw, and yes he is a elder, very observant" he said sarcastically "but he needs to earn his fill just like everyone else now go on!" He ordered. I nodded, and found that Ambereyes, Aspenpaw, and Minnowfoot were already ready.

"Hey Aspenpaw!" I greeted, but she only nodded. Everyone seemed to go quiet when I showed up, but I just shrugged it off, Ambereyes and Minnowfoot were probably just talking about Ryetail. They wouldn't want his apprentice to go and tattle on them. "Well, you guys ready to get going, or are we going to stand here all day long?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Well of course, I'll take the lead!" Ambereyes offered, looking at Minnowfoot with pity in her eyes. I was certain that they had been talking about Ryetail now. But I only nodded, and took up the back, and it wasn't long before Aspenpaw came back with me.

"How has it been training with Ryetail?" She asked. I grew irritated at the sound of my mentor, that's all anyone ever wanted to talk about.

"It's _fine ok? _" I growled, Aspenpaw was clearly taken back with the harsh words, but I didn't care I was tired of everyone talking about the fox-heart Ryetail.

"Um...Ok" Aspenpaw mewed, turning her gaze away from me. As Minnowfoot stopped, I almost bumped into him, but he didn't say anything, but I could tell he was already tired. Ambereyes got into a hunting crouch, as I smelt the air, it was a rabbit.

"Minnowfoot would you like to rest, or get the first catch?" Ambereyes asked.

"I'll do this one, better get it out of the way!" Minnowfoot murmured. Ambereyes nodded, and stood out of his way, but I could see she was already thinking of a backup plan in case he didn't catch. I could tell by the way she looked around the clearing, looking for ways to catch the rabbit. I saw Minnowfoot go into a hunter crouch, and stepped lightly, until the rabbit broke into a run, and Minnowfoot went after it. Ambereyes started running, and than Aspenpaw, and than me. "I almost got this one!" Minnowfoot yowled after us, but he was slower than the rabbit that was for sure. But my eyes went wide, as Minnowfoot tripped over a root in the grass that was sticking, and went tumbling down the hill. I ran faster, but Ambereyes was quicker than me, running to help Minnowfoot. We heard grunts from him, until they finally stopped, I ran faster and faster, to see Minnowfoot's limp body at the bottom of the hill.

"Minnowfoot, i'm coming!" Ambereyes screeched with panic in her voice. I stopped as I neared him, but he didn't move.

"He's unconscious! Aspenpaw hurry go get Spottedeyes!" She mewed, her eyes wide. "Fallenpaw, do you think you could help me carry him back?" She asked. Even though I was almost only four moons old, I had gotten a lot of strength, so I nodded. Ambereyes took most of the weight, as we carried him back. Spottedeyes went us half way, and started to check for injury's.

"Hurry, get him to my den, I can't do a proper check until he's in my den!"

* * *

I paced outside of the medicine den, waiting for some news for Spottedeyes, Whitepaw, or Softpaw. I was with Ambereyes, and Aspenpaw. As I heard paw steps, I twirled my head around to see Spottedeyes.

"Broken front paw, bruised ribs..." She mewed simply. "But he will be ok, though I don't think his paw will get better. No more hunting for him. Ever." Spottedeyes mewed.

"Than he's useless to us!" I heard a voice behind me, but it wasn't Ryetail's hostile voice, it was Blackstar.

"Blackstar he's-"

"Enough Spottedeyes!" He snapped. I looked up to see him go up to the high rock.

"Mistyclan, I have announcement, gather beneath the high rock!" He yowled. As cats began to gather, around he continued. I heard paw steps behind me, and I saw Minnowfoot limp out of the den, with Spottedeyes steadying him. "Now Minnowfoot has gotten hurt hunting, and he is no longer any use! He is banished from the clan!"

"Blackstar, please no, I can still hunt I promise!" Minnowfoot pleaded.

"Ryetail, Creekheart escort him out!" Blackstar growled. I looked over, my father surely wouldn't fall through with this. But to my dismay he did, he took Minnowfoot away, limping. _He won't survive out there...He's going to die...And my father is fine with that..._


	7. Chapter 5: The Gathering

Blackstar jumped onto the high rock, my paws hurt from the training session me and Ryetail had just had. We had done more battle training, but this time on defense and offense, we had been out all morning. It had been a couple days since Minnowfoot left, and it was the whole talk around the camp. _At least the talk is off me getting Ryetail as a mentor... _She thought bitterly.

"All cats gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" He yowled out to the clan, though most cats were already sharing tongues in the camp, and were already gathered. I felt someone stir beside me, and saw Brownpaw sit beside me.

"The gathering is tonight, that must be what the meeting is about!" He whispered to me, but I only nodded, I had completely forgotten about the gathering.

"As you all well know, the gathering is tonight. But before I start that, we have another news. Maplekit, Sunkit step forward" he nodded, and out came Maplekit and Sunkit, groomed well a bright smile on their face. But Maplekit didn't go up there without giving Longpaw a glare first, and he glared right back. "Maplekit, you are now ready to become a apprentice. So I name you Maplepaw, until you get your warrior name" he mewed. "Cherryblossom, your brave, and fierce you shall train Maplepaw" they touched noses, and Blackstar went on. "Sunkit, from now on you shall be known as Sunpaw, until you get your warrior name" He paused for a moment. "Swiftheart, you are swift and have great hunting skills, pass these skills on to Sunpaw" they both touched noses, and Blackstar went on longer. "Now on to the gathering, the cats that will be going are Ryetail, Creekheart, Tinyshell, Raggedfoot, Longpaw, Brownpaw, Splashpaw, and Fallenpaw" he mewed. My eyes shined as he said my name, and I looked over to Brownpaw.

"We are both going!" I said with excitement in my voice, he nodded, clearly he wasn't as excited as I was.

" I'v gone to lots, I'v been a apprentice for awhile now, remember?" He asked, I nodded I didn't forget sometimes that he was a couple moons older than me.

"How many?" I asked.

"Three or so" he mewed shrugging.

"Aren't you still happy you get to go?"

"Of course! But not as much as you, I think you going to jump right out of your fur!" He purred with amusement. I bent my head a little, feeling embarrassed now. "Hey don't worry, I was just like that at your age, and I'm sure you will be happy to see that Longpaw is like that too. He's already pestering Creekheart!" He laughed. I hadn't even thought about Longpaw, _he's going to ruin my first gathering! _I thought bitterly. But it did make me smile as I saw him talking to Creekeheart.

"Oh, i'm going to show all the apprentices my moves!" He boasted.

"Make sure you do!" Creekheart purred to him, I saw pride in my father's eyes. I looked at my paws again, my smile fading, _Creekheart never looked at me like that._

"Well, I better go meet up with Raggedfoot!" He mewed, I knew he didn't really have to meet up with Raggedfoot, by the tone in his voice. It was because he could tell I just wanted to be left alone. But I didn't get that chance, because Ryetail was calling me over.

"Fallenpaw, over here now!" He yelled. I walked over slowly, wanting the distant between me and him to go on forever. But as I saw Splashpaw and Icepad talking with Ryetail I lightened up a bit.

"Fallenpaw, can you believe we are going to our first gathering?" He asked, his tail swishing back and fourth quickly. "And we get to do it together!" He said, almost jumping up and down like a little kit. I felt more sadness in my heart, as I realized that me and Splashpaw never really got to hang out anymore.

"Fallenpaw, I'm impressed with your brother, he's not a mouse-brain like you. I guess I just got the mouse-brained one of the litter..." He mewed, eyes narrowed at me. I sighed, _I couldn't even be as good as my brother now? Will I ever be good enough to be a warrior? _

"Mistyclan, it is time we left to the gathering!" Blackstar yowled, and headed towards the entrance.

* * *

"We are the last ones here.." Brownpaw commented, as I walked with him and Raggedfoot. Though it wasn't by choice, Ryetail said he needed to talk to Blackstar, and to walk with Raggedfoot, but I didn't mind I didn't want to walk with Ryetail. I was surprised when we got to the four boulders, there seemed to be hundreds of cats stretched out across the clearing.

"Wow..." I mewed, not knowing what else to say. Brownpaw nodded, and smiled.

"I'll introduce you to some other apprentices!" He mewed, already heading down the clearing. "We should have some time to meet before the gathering starts" he commented. I saw Blackstar go onto middle rock, which must be his spot, and Ryetail sit bellow. I saw Ryetail's eyes flutter over to me, and I felt as though he burned into me as he looked at me.

"Fallenpaw! Fallenpaw!" Brownpaw mewed.

"Huh?" I mewed, my gaze going back to the tabby tom. "This is Hazelpaw, she was apprenticed the same time as me" he mewed a little glint in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Hazelpaw" I mewed with a dip of the head.

"Nice to meet you too, Fallenpaw!" She mewed, with a friendly mew. She had hazel eyes, and she was light brown, with a creamy underbelly. But gaze wandered to what looked like a black warrior, but I soon realized that it was Shadowpaw. My thought went back to a couple days before. He had saved her from a patrol, she looked at him with a smile. Than turned back to Brownpaw and Hazelpaw.

"Um, Brownpaw, I'm not feeling too well, I'm going to step out of this crowd for a bit!" I mewed.

"But I was just about to introduce you to some other app-"

"See ya!" I mewed before he could say anymore, and I found myself going in Shadowpaw's direction. I could feel Brownpaw's stare as I padded away. But as I neared Shadowpaw, I felt my throat run dry, and completely forgot about Brownpaw. But before I could could say anything, Shadowpaw did.

"Hey, I remember you...Your that one cat!" He whispered.

"Uh...Yeah, that one cat..." I mewed.

"What was it, Fallen_kit_ right?" He asked.

"No! Fallen_paw_, thank you very much!" I growled. But than realized I was over reacting, I was turning into Ryetail!

"Sorry, Fallenpaw, your just so small you look like your only like four moons old..." He mewed, shrugging.

"I am" I mewed.

"YOU ARE, you are too young to be a apprentice, don't you know the warrior code?" He asked, with a shocked face.

"No, Blackstar tells Ryetail and the other warriors not to teach us it..." I mumbled. _Ryetail said the warrior code was bad... _Before Shadowpaw could say anymore, Blackstar started the meeting.

"It's time for the clan gathering to start! Mistyclan shall start..." He mewed, the other leaders looks at each other, but all shrugged. " We have three new apprentices, Splashpaw, Fallenpaw, and Longpaw!" He mewed. Fallenpaw held her head up high, but she saw Longpaw hold his up higher than her, and puff out his chest.

"Splashpaw, Fallenpaw, Longpaw!" All the cats cheered, but Fallenpaw was sure that they were yelling Longpaw's name louder.

"Prey is good, though we are pretty sure some clan is stealing our prey!" Blackstar growled, twirling his face towards one of the leaders. _That's the first i'v heard of this..._

"Who is that?" She whispered to Shadowpaw, who looked at the leaders in interest.

"That's Sharpstar, Fireclan's leader" he whispered back, not taking his eyes off the clan leaders.

"How dare you accuse _us _of _stealing_ your prey!" Sharpstar growled. "My warriors have done nothing of the sort!" He growled.

"Oh that's not all, Nightstar, Shadeclan cats have been stepping over our border, you better watch it!" Blackstar snapped. Now Shadowpaw was on his feet, his fur bristling.

"Blackstar, how dare you accuse of us of stepping over your border. We have scented one of your cats stepping over our border!" Nightstar growled. I felt my head got a bit lower, knowing he was talking about me.

"Watch your back Nightstar!" Blackstar growled to him. Stepping back, to let another warrior take place. The last warrior, who Fallenpaw guessed from what other's told her as Hollowstar.

"I guess that Duskclan shall go next..." She mewed, dipping her head to the other leaders. "We have smelt a fox in our territory, and we believe that it headed towards Fireclan territory. Which only makes sense since they prefer more of a cover, than our territory..." She mewed. Sharpstar dipped his head to her, in understanding.

"Thank you for the warning, Hollowstar" he mewed, with a slight smile.

"Prey is going well, Sweetbreeze is expecting Spiderweb's kits." She mewed, though there was only a few murmurs of congratulations after what happened. Hollowstar nodded for the next leader to go. Sharpstar quickly stepped forward, glaring at Blackstar as he went by.

"Well, the prey is fair, well enough to where we don't need other clans prey" Sharpstar mewed, glaring again at Blackstar. I saw Blackstar's claws go unsheathed as he did so. "We have a new a apprentice, Tawnypaw" he mewed, again only a few cats cheered. "That is all" he mewed, stepping down for Nightstar to take the lead.

"Prey is fair, we will be stepping up patrols, though we shall honor our deal with Ripplestar, and not cross the borders. Since that deal as been going for moons-" Nightstar got interrupted.

"Your deal was with Ripplestar, not me Nightstar. Since I can't say that I will honor it!" Blackstar snapped.

"Very well Blackstar, but I do assure you we have not crossed any borders" he snapped back. "We are also sad to say that Meadowfall is retiring to the elders den" he mewed, nodding that he was done. Blackstar hardly even waited for Nightstar to be done, before he stalked off.


	8. Chapter 6: The first fight

It had been a half of moon since the gathering, and I could see Spottedeyes murmuring under her breath, clearly mad that she was forbidden to see starclan. I padded in her den to see my sister, Softpaw sorting herbs, and surprisingly my mother, Rainflower. It had been so long since I had seen either of them.

"Hey Softpaw, how is it going?" I asked.

"Um...Fine, I suppose, the same pretty much..." She mewed, looking up at Spottedeyes. "It's just really hard to remember all these herbs!"

"You'll get the hang of it, it was hard for me too at first" Windpaw said padding into the den.

"Ok, this is too many cats for this small den, Softpaw, Rainflower, can you take your conversation out of my den, please? You too Fallenpaw" Spottedeyes mewed, pointing with her tail towards the entrance of the den.

"Yes Spottedeyes" Softpaw mewed, padding out of the den, me and Rainflower followed close behind.

"So Fallenpaw, how is training to be a warrior" My mother asked, and as soon as she said those words I could see Softpaw's eyes fill with sorrow.

"Um...You know, probably the same as it was when you were a apprentice" I mewed, even though I couldn't even imagine my mom as a apprentice.

"I bet it's better than being a medicine cat apprentice!" Softpaw snapped.

"Honey, Spottedeyes and Windpaw might hear you, quiet down" Rainflower mewed, softly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't keep this inside, I have to talk to Blackstar, I just have to get him to understand I can be helpful. I'v grown a lot since our ceremony!" Softpaw mewed, looking down at her paws. I didn't know what to say to Softpaw, I knew she shouldn't talk to Blackstar, but I also knew there was no way stopping her.

"Fallenpaw, you mouse-brain, it's time to go on border patrol!" I heard the yelling of Ryetail, and for once I was grateful for his yelling voice.

"Coming!" I mewed, and got up from my spot, dipping my head to my family, and leaving.

* * *

I was on patrol with Tinyshell, Ryetail, Longpaw and Creekheart. I didn't get to talk to my father though, he was too busy talking away with Ryetail, about "warrior duties." And Tinyshell was too busy trying to teach Longpaw that boasting wasn't always a good thing. So I decided to listen in on my father's conversation as we walked, surely he wouldn't mind.

"Well, I was thinking that we started marking our borders more.." Creekheart mewed. _Seems just like warrior stuff, is this what my father talks about all the time with Ryetail? Boring! _"And than..." He mewed in a low whisper. "Take them by surprise in the middle of the night, you'll lead the first patrol, of course-"

"Creekheart, keep it down, and I do believe that i'm the one in charge here!" Ryetail growled. "Of course expect for Blackstar" he mewed, with a nod, but I saw a glint in Ryetail's eyes that scared me. "Now you are correct on one thing, I'm leading the first patrol, and I guess I can put a good word in for Blackstar for you to lead the second-"

"What about Blackstar? Won't he be first? Isn't he going to be in the battle?" Creekheart whispered back.

"Well yes, I suppose, but don't interrupt me. Like I said, Blackstar will be leading the first patrol, and I will be leading the second. Now I will put in a good word to Blackstar that you shall lead the back-up patrols..." He whispered, in a irritable tone.

"That would be great Ryetail, let me tell you, i'm enjoying our talks together. Finally, someone who has some smarts around here, and some fire too. Rainflower was always too sweet, and weak!" Creekheart growled, but this time louder than everything else he said. Now I unsheathed my claws, and I sprang for Creekheart without thinking, having him pinned down in seconds.

"Don't you dare speak about my mother that way!" I snapped.

"Fallenpaw, Creekheart is your father, and your clan-mate get off of him now!" Tinyshell mewed.

"No, let's see what Fallenpaw does!" Ryetail snapped back at Tinyshell. "This is your test Fallenpaw, your first test on your way to becoming a warrior. What do you think you should do?" He asked.

Fallenpaw looked down at her father, who laid wide-eyed and than back at Ryetail. And than finally released Creekheart from my grasp.

"Let him go, but I wish he would stop talking about my mother like that!" I growled, glaring at Creekheart.

"Hm...Interesting" Ryetail mewed, and than he took the lead again, but this time had nothing to do with Creekheart.

* * *

As we got the border, we saw other cats there was well. And it my horror, there was Shadowfur, Shadowpaw, and two other warriors I didn't know. _Why do I care if Shadowpaw is here? So we talked, and he saved me from being captured BIG deal! _Ryetail bared his teeth, and unsheathed his claws as he padded up to the very edge of the border.

"What are you doing here?" Ryetail snarled.

"Same as you, marking the border Ryetail, but why would you care if we are here, unless you were planning on doing something sneaky" Shadowfur mewed, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing sneaky Shadowfur, I thought better of you, than to accuse other cats of doing something they have not done" Ryetail mewed, clearly challenging Shadowfur. "Guess you aren't all what Shadeclan says you to be" Ryetail snapped.

"Ryetail, I don't think this is a good idea, they have done no harm" Tinyshell mewed.

"Quiet, I'm in charge here, Tinyshell!" Ryetail snapped back. "Now Shadowfur, what do you say, you up for a little border fight? Or are you too scared?"

"Scared, you are the one that should be scared, You have two apprentice, a lousy warrior, and a deputy. We have Three warriors, and a apprentice. Clearly we have the better odds. Warriors against mere apprentices who haven't probably had any battle training. They don't even look like they should be out of the nursery!" Shadowfur growled back. I looked at Shadowpaw to see his fur puffed out, and prickly, and his claws unsheathed, but yet as we locked eyes, I thought I saw all that hatred go away, but as he looked away, all the hatred came back in his eyes.

"Than why don't we make it even, you against me" Ryetail challenged, a glint in his eyes. Shadowfur hunched his shoulders, clearly not able to turn this down. And before Ryetail could even do anything, Shadowfur leaped for him, but Ryetail was a better fighter than I thought, as he sprang Ryetail grabbed a hold of Shadowfur's neck, and pulled him down.

"That apprentice right there, that's your kit right? Well now he's going to see his father loose!" Ryetail whispered in his ear, right before he bit down on the neck, and blood started to splutter everywhere as he shacked him.

"Ryetail stop, your going to kill him, it's not worth it to have his blood on your paws!" Tinyshell mewed, launching at Ryetail and pulling him off. "Let go!"

"Tinyshell don't you ever tell your deputy what-" before he could finish, I could already see Shadowpaw, and the other two warriors, rushing towards Shadowfur, and taking him away. At first I thought Shadowfur was dead, until I saw him escape the slightest breath, and I thanked startclan silently.

* * *

As we headed back to camp, Ryetail and Creekheart went straight to Blackstar's den to tell him the news. While Longpaw found a way to make him look good during the patrol, and boasted to the rest of the camp. And I defiantly didn't want to stay for that, so I grabbed a piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile, and headed over to Brownpaw, who was eating by himself. I had seen Aspenpaw here earlier, before Longpaw started to tell his story.

"Hey" I mewed, Brownpaw only nodded. "why aren't you over there listening to Longpaw?" I asked.

"Because Longpaw is a fish-brain, he's probably over exaggerating everything" he mewed, shrugging.

"So how was training today? Has Raggedfoot said anything about you becoming a warrior?" I asked him, but he shook his head.

"No, I feel like i'm going to be a apprentice forever, but hey I wouldn't want to move to the warriors den anyway, I would miss you and Aspenpaw" he mewed with a smile, and I smiled back at him. But Spottedeyes interrupted our conversation.

"Fallenpaw can you come here for a moment?" Spottedeyes asked. I nodded.

"Be right back Brownpaw!" I mewed, padding over to Spottedeyes. "Is this about Softpaw?" I asked, but to my surprise Softpaw nor Windpaw were here.

"No, I just have a uh...Question for you..." Spottedeyes mewed.

"Ok, what?" I asked.

"Have you had any strange dreams lately?" She asked, I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Uh...Maybe with starclan there?" She asked.

"I thought only leaders and medicine cat's had dreams about Starclan.." I mewed, getting more and more confused.

"They do, your right, just uh run along" Spottedeyes mewed. I padded out of the den, my head feeling like it's about to explode.

_What did she mean strange dreams? From Starclan...This all doesn't make any sense..._


	9. Chapter 7: Another meeting

I tried not to think about what Spottedeyes had told me, and pushed to the back of my head, that had only been a couple days ago. Ryetail had sent me out hunting alone, saying he had 'business' to take care of. Which meant he had to talk to Blackstar, and Creekheart would probably follow. Rainflower was still in the nursery, and hardly did anything but just sit in there, and sometimes come out to talk to Softpaw.

Aware that I was getting close to the border of Shadeclan, I smelt the air, there was a scent of a frog, though the clan didn't like frog very much, it was better than nothing. But that wasn't the only thing I smelt. A cat! I unsheathed my claws, until I realized I knew that scent, it was Shadowpaw, I sheathed my claws back up, and looked over to see a pair of eyes from the same bush I had hid in before. _How does he stand all the thorns... _I thought.

"Hey, you don't have to hide you know, I know your there" I mewed, with a smile. Slowly, Shadowpaw started to come out of the bush. "Hey" I mewed.

"Hey, what are you doing over here by the border? Planning on crossing it again?" He joked, with a slight smirk, I gave with a smile back and a roll of the eyes.

"How's your dad? Ryetail didn't do serious damage did he?" I saw Shadowpaw shake his head, but there was a hint of anger deep in his eyes.

"He's fine, just a big gash through his neck, but Adderbite said he was going to be fine" Shadowpaw growled. I was starting to feel sorry I brought it up.

"Well, I'm sorry that Ryetail did that..He could get out of control sometimes..." She mewed. _As in all the time..._

"Yeah, well, whatever" Shadowpaw mewed. Not knowing what else to say to Shadowpaw, I decided it might be fun if we raced.

"Hey, what if we raced to that tree there?" I mewed pointing with my tail towards a tree that was on the edge of the Shadeclan border.

"But we are from differ- you know what? Sure, it might be nice for me to loosen up once in awhile!" Shadowpaw mewed, with a glint in his eyes.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go!" He mewed, running right ahead of me. But with my training time alone, going out hunting or whatever Ryetail would tell me to do, I had done a lot of running, and had gotten really fast. But I was surprised when I realized that I couldn't pass Shadowpaw, I had only been able to catch up to him. _He's fast... _I thought. But I knew if I was going to win I couldn't be thinking about that. As the tree neared, I went faster and faster, but so did Shadowpaw, so when we crossed it..._It was a tie!_

"Hmm...I guess that's a tie than" I mewed.

"Yeah...I suppose you could say we are equal's than" he mewed, with a wink.

"A...Yeah.." I mewed with a smile. But than I realized I was supposed to be hunting, and if I brought back nothing, Ryetail would kill me. "Uh...I have to go, see you later Shadowpaw!" I mewed racing ahead. I had little time left before Ryetail would have me go out battle training, we had to do battle training everyday to make sure we were still sharp, and the best fighters. I didn't get why it was so important, I remember Rainflower telling me there wasn't fight's that often.

* * *

-Shadow's P.O.V-

Shadowpaw watched her go, her pale pelt shimmer in the sun. He couldn't help the little butterfly's that were in his stomach when her saw her. _I can't be friends with a different clan cat! Specially the clan that did that to my father! _He thought. But the butterfly's remained there all the way back to his camp.

"Hey, Shadowpaw, where have you been?" His friend Tigerpaw mewed, and in a lower voice mewed "you know that apprentices aren't aloud camp without warriors?"

"Yes, I know Tigerpaw, I just needed to get out of this camp. After all I won't be getting out much, since my father, I mean mentor is in the medicine den" he mewed. Shadowfur insisted that he called him mentor, he didn't like it when he called him father. But Shadowpaw didn't mind that, he was proud of his father, and he could that his father was proud of him.

"There's rumors you are getting a new mentor" Tigerpaw whispered. Shadowpaw's eyes went wide _what!_

"Where did you hear that?"

"From Blossomleaf, she said that Morningsong told her" Tigerpaw mewed. Shadowpaw rolled his eyes, feeling a bit better now. Surely it wasn't true than. _She-cat's and there gossip, they love making things up! _Shadowpaw thought, his whiskers twitching.

"Well, it's not true, Nightstar would never give me another mentor!" Shadowpaw mewed.

"Whatever you say, but I think Blossomleaf and Morningsong are right" he mewed shrugging. That's when Skyfire padded up to us. Skyfire was also my friend, not my best friend like Tigerpaw, but still my friend. We used to hang out when Skyfire was Skypaw, which had only been about a moon ago.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He asked.

"Fine" Shadowpaw and Tigerpaw said at the same time.

"Have you guys seen Lilypetal around?" He asked. Shadowpaw rolled his eyes, and shook his head. Skyfire had liked Lilypetal since forever, and had been mooning over her since. Tigerpaw gaped his mouth like he was going to say something, but he was too late.

"All cats old enough to catch there own prey, gather here beneath the pine for a clan meeting!" Nightstar called. _Wonder what this is about? Maybe Sweetdrop's kits are finally getting to become apprentices. It's about time, me and Tigerpaw are doing most of the work, Hollypaw ever does anything! _He thought. He followed Tigerpaw towards the old pine tree, and sat right beneath it, getting a good spot. "Now as you all may know, Shadowfur is in the medicine den, and might be for awhile, his injury's are fatal!" Nightstar mewed. _No duh! _"So, Shadowpaw is going to need a new mentor" Nightstar mewed. Before he could stop himself, shadowpaw was already talking.

"No, Shadowfur is going to get better soon you just wait!" Shadowpaw mewed. All eyes were on him now, the one's that already weren't on him anyway, and Shadowpaw felt sheepish. "I mean...uh...Thank Nightstar...I could use a new mentor...Who know's when my fath-men-former mentor will get better" He mewed.

"Yes, and I think it's time that Skyfire got a apprentice" he mewed. Shadowpaw couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want his friend to be his mentor. But it was too late, there was already cheer's for him, and saw cheers for Skyfire. Clearly he had become poplar in the warriors den. _Even better... _He thought.

**Short I know, but I hope you like that I added Shadow's P.O.V. It won't be every time, but every do often I might do it...**


End file.
